


Mr. Roronoa

by thisislegit



Series: Rough Waters [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2684000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisislegit/pseuds/thisislegit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a slip of the tongue.</p>
<p>Updated Jan.2017 from 309 to 478 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Roronoa

Zoro tried opening the door of their room to no avail. It was locked, and he doubted Sanji would let him inside. The whole thing wasn’t even a big deal, but the cook had to be a drama queen. Zoro knew their friends wouldn’t let his cook live it down, but he could pull them aside and convince them otherwise.

Probably.

“Open the door, curly.” Zoro rapped his knuckles on the wood. “You can’t stay in there forever.”

No response.

Zoro tried the knob again. “It’s not like anyone recorded it.”

He waited a beat, and heard nothing. All right, time to change tactics.

“I have to leave for work soon. Can I at least get my stuff?”

With his ear pressed against the door, Zoro heard the bed creak and footsteps pad along the floor. He needed to time this right. There was a shuffling noise with the sound of sliding hangers. Wait for it. The hangers jangled and there was a thud with the sound of muffled cursing. The corner of Zoro’s mouth twitched. When the footsteps grew closer to the door, Zoro pressed his shoulder against the wood in preparation. There was a click of the lock before the knob turned. Just as the door creaked open, he shoved against it. There was a loud thud and another curse, but Zoro pushed himself inside before Sanji could kick the door closed.

Sanji laid on his side, the coat he was holding flung to the side.

Zoro squatted. “So-.”

“Don’t say anything.” Sanji rubbed his forehead.

“It’ll be easier if you just talk to me.” Zoro helped him up from the ground, but didn’t release Sanji’s hands once he was back on his feet.

“What? So you can laugh at me?”

“Why would I laugh at that?”

Sanji looked away, his cheeks turning pink. Zoro didn’t ask the question again. He still couldn’t believe Sanji answered to the title “Mr. Roronoa”. At first, it was funny seeing him sputter and try to back track. When Law had called out to Zoro, they both responded in front of Ace, Luffy, the witch. Nami had a smug smile on her face rivaling Ace’s. Luffy didn’t see what the big deal was, but after he stopped laughing Zoro’s mind wandered. Sanji whined on the ride home about how he could never look Nami in the eye again. How many times had Sanji thought of himself as Sanji Roronoa? Zoro kept himself from smiling at the thought. Sanji buried his face into Zoro’s neck, and he responded by wrapping his arms around his cook’s waist.

“Hey, cook.”

“Not now. I’m sulking.” Sanji’s lips were warm against Zoro’s skin.

Zoro pressed a kiss to Sanji’s ear, and grinned. “All right, but I wanted to let you know that the opening for Mr. Roronoa is always open.”

Sanji stomped on his foot.


End file.
